the begining
by megane girl
Summary: it's a fanfic that i have created a new characters and it's like a love story or a humor one
1. the beginning

Title: the beginning

Rating: I think it is r I guess?

Anime: Bleach

Pairing/characters: the whole gotei 13

Summary: all the 13th division captains and vice discovered the existence of the 14th division the detective agency or something like that.

Author notes: this my first writing fanfic so please give reviews. I've admired other people work so I decided to write it so I'm a newbie ). Oh I forgot o mention it but I have a new character name genryusai minami she's the 14th division captain. The 14th division is a secret division so only some of the captain, vice captains and divisions. She is also the granddaughter of the 1st division caption Yamamoto genryusai. Now I will list out of people who know that the 14th division exists. The 1st division captain and vice captain, the whole 4th division, the 2nd division captain and her childhood friend hisagi. The 14th division vice captain name is katsuhiro atsuhi.

It's just another ordinary in soul society. Until a big surprise awaits them until they saw someone wearing a 14th division captain cloak right in front of the 1st division captain having a conversation with that person. Then later the vice captain arrives and hisagi saw that person and shouts "minami!" and the girl turns and says "oh they're here grandpa " and everyone were shock when that girl called captain yamamoto "grandpa" and later after a long explanation that there was actually 14 division instead of 13 and she was the captain and also captain yamamoto grand daughter. "oh and to avoid mix up call me captain minami during meeting and minami when we're outside okay" said captain minami

Later when kira realizes it and turns to hisagi and said "ne hisagi-san how do you know captain minami the captain that we thought doesn't exist in soul society." And hisagi replied "erm…. well actually…we're" "we're childhood friends! "Said the happy looking captain. In the background there were shinigami shouting "WHAT!" then all turn to hisagi and said "is that true hisagi" "ne ne tell us the truth." And he said "yeah".

Captain hitsugaya ask captain Yamamoto "erm captain Yamamoto why did the existence of the 14th division kept a secret?" and he said "the 14th division works secretly that's why. They're like under cover agents." Then byakuya ask "then why do you tell us about they're existence?" "So they can tell us what captain aizen is aiming," said captain unohana "that's right! And my vice captain will tell you guys all as soon as he arrives." Said captain minami "huh, how can these girl be the captain of the secret organization there's nothing secret about her" said captain zaraki. "Hehehehe but this girl know all your secrets zaraki taichou, oh yeah not only you but every one of you and oh here come my vice!" then all turn to the angry 14th division vice captain charging in and shouts "minami taichou! I told you to wait outside my office while I get my documents for the meeting. And now you make me late for the meeting!" "Hehehe sorry my bad, let me introduce you to my vice katsuhiro atsuhi" the boy with a red bandana bow slightly and said "katsuhiro atsuhi, nice to meet you." "Ok now let's start the meeting!" said captain Yamamoto.

To be continued…


	2. the truth

Title: the truth

Anime: bleach 

Pairing/Characters: gotei 13

Rating: R

Hi again how's the first chapter if u like it thx if not tell where I went wrong, hope u like. Ok now here's the story ).

"Ok now that's all the data we have for aizen taichou's goal," said atsuhi. "I can't believe aizen was aiming for that," said ukitake taichou. "Now that's all for today you can now leave," said Yamamoto taichou. "Oh yeah I forgot I guess u guys still have question about the 14th division right? Or something like that but 1 thing for sure you must never ever tell other's, other then those in this room about the 14th division! Is that ok especially those who are very talkative. To make sure you don't spill the beans we have agents following you and we will not tell u who they are so beware." Said minami taichou.

"Erm about the question part erm where is you headquarter there's only 13 headquarter and we've never seen it" said ukitake taichou "oh it's in the 4th division so only the whole 4th division know about us right unohana taichou." said minami with a smile and then unohana taichou replied with a smile and a nod.

After the meeting all of them when back like always and when the 14th division captain and vice captain was about to leave matsumoto stop them and said, "wait! Minami taichou katsuhiro fuku taichou!" when they hear they're name being called they turn and said "yes? Can I help you matsumoto fuku taichou and I remembered clearly told you to call us by our first name when we're outside!" "Oh he he my bad erm can I talk to you for a minute". So the 14th division captain and vice captain followed her then they stop walking. By they're surprise kira, abarai, yachiru, hisagi, ibu, isane, nanao and hinamori appeared in font of them and ask them "ne ne do you guys want to come with us tonight and drink with us tonight" said mastumoto and the two replied "huh! Erm I'm sorry I don't quite understand. You are inviting us to go with you all to a drinking party even though we just met." And they all replied with a yes. And then the two look at each other and gave a sigh and said, "sure why not it will be fun right atsuhi and why not invite your brother" minami smiled to her fuku taichou and replied "yeah I think it's okay and I will ask ryo if he wants"

And then when they were chatting they're taichou overheard and shunsui crept quietly so no one would know but unfortunately minami and atsuhi knew but don't know who it was so when shunsui wanted to scare them by jumping over them both minami and atsuhi kick him in the face and he collapsed and got up and said "what the hell are u trying to do kill me!" then minami said "erh sorry shunsui taichou we didn't know it was you so we just… I'm very sorry" he replied " don't take it so seriously by the did you guys say a drinking party. Let us in to right ukitake." The white haired shinigami said, "why not it's a got opportunity to know each other komamura, hitsugaya, unohana, kuchiki why not you guys join to?" and they replied with a nod.

To be continued…………


	3. the party

Title: the party 

Summary: it's a party for minami the secret 14th division taichou and her fuku-taichou katsuhiro atsuhi for a new friendship with the other taichou and fuku-taichou. In this chapter I will introduce you all a new character and his name is katsuhiro ryo.

He is atsuhi twin brother so please look forward for this episode and here is the story.

On that night for the party the moon was bright on the bar they were in. Everyone was asking who was ryo and is he in the 14th division and the atsuhi answer "ryo is my brother and yes he is in the 14th division he's in the 3rd seat of the 14th division and… oh speaking of the devil here he is." "Huh what are you guys talking about?" and then kira, renji, matsumoto look at both of them and one of them said, "erm are you guys like twins?" and they both say yes. "Ok ok settle down people! Well everyone I think we all now why we're all here and it's a welcoming party for minami-san, atushi-san and ryo-san, so let's welcome them!" everyone cheered and clap until minami said "thanks for holding a welcome party you don't really have to this" before she can finish everyone smiled to her and she stop what she wanted to say and say "thank you" with a smile. The party was successful and everyone said goodbye and went back to their position. Well minami didn't really have anything on at the night o she went back to her room to get some sleep until she saw someone in front of the 4th division entrance. So she quickly walks towards that person and "hisagi why are you here? Are you feeling unwell since you're out here." "Erm there's something I have to" "what is it?" hisagi gulped and gather his strength and courage to tell her. He thought what will happen if he told her but in the end. "I love you. I've loved you for many years and when I heard that you were gone I was so sad that I cried every night until today I saw you with Yamamoto taichou I was really happy that I almost grab you in my arm but there was the other's so I didn't." "Ne, hisagi…." Hisagi look at her with eyes of temptation when she opened her mouth, hisagi thought what's, what's her answer oh no she look sad I think she will say no "I'm sorry I can't give you an answer." And she ran into the 4th division squad. Leaving hisagi at the entrance shock by her words.

To be continued………….


	4. the kiss

Title: the kiss

Summary: minami was stumbled with hisagi as he confesses to her. And leave her thinking for an answer to give him. And if it is to short then I'm sorry.

At night when it was time to sleep, minami was lying down on the corridor facing the moon. She can't stop thinking about what hisagi just now. Atsuhi appeared in front of her and ask her what's wrong and she said "ne atsuhi can you come over here I want to ask you something." "What is it taichou?" ask the fuku-taichou asked. "What do you feel when you're in love oh I've been wanting to ask do you have a person you like?" atsuhi blushes and said yes to both answers "who is it?" and he blush even more bright like an apple and said "it's ryo" "hehehe so cute it's like brotherly love." "Ne taichou why do you ask that question?" "Hmm? Oh that it's that my be I'm in love ha just kidding but I'm not really sure…" a sad face cross minami's and atsuhi asked "is it about hisagi-san I've heard it during the part he told that he liked you for a very long time and he was really serious about it" "ne atsuhi can you tell hisagi to meet me at the 4th division rooftop now and thank you" "yes minami". Atsuhi left leaving the captain on the corridor and whispered something to the wind.

On the rooftop both hisagi and minami was alone and he said, " can I get your answer" and minami walk towards hisagi and kiss him on the lips, "does this answer your confession?" she said it when her face was blushing and hisagi hold her tightly towards his chest and said "yes. Yes it did and I'm glad to hear it" minami raised her head and look up at hisagi and smiled. Hisagi opened his mouth and kissed her deeply and she kissed back. Those were kisses that both of them would not forget in their life.

The end.


End file.
